black ice
by wolfwings21
Summary: (black butler X frozen)when Elsa suddenly finds heerself in a strange town with even stranger people, she struggles to hold herself together, and because of that there is now a red target painted across her back, thus ganing the attention of a certian boy and his butler dressed in black.


_hey guys! long time no see! ok, so, about this story. this was something i decided to wright back-way-when in grade 7 (i'm a grade 10 now) so i decided that i may as well post it up and vgve it some use. p.s sorry about the weird format, i don't really know why it's done that, but me being me, i'm to lazy to fit it. but anyway, i hope you enjoy the story, and if you would like to see the story continued, please let me know, and i'll do my best! till next time!_

 _"Youn_ g master, we have received a note from her majesty. I believe it is about all of the mysterious ice appearing around London" Sebastian, a tall butler dressed in black said as he entered Ciel's study. "Is that so? Well, what does it say?" Ciel asked quite rudely, but that was just Ciel. He lost his parents when he was younger, and he's acted quite stubbornly ever since. But you get used to it. He had also been trying to figure out why there was ice appearing around town. And it's a lot worse than it sounds. Many buildings had been covered in ice, roads and even some horses hooves had been coated in ice. Sebastian cleared his throat before he read out

"...'Dear Guard Dog, by now I am sure you have seen the ice around town, and would be trying to figure out why this is happening. If you are, well done. So, what I want you to do. Capture whoever is behind it and, no matter what it takes, force them to tell us why they are doing this and if they are working for someone. That is all for now, from her majesty, the queen'. ." once he finished reading, Sebastian noticed the look on the young masters' face. He seemed a bit worried about something. "Young master, are you all right?" he asked "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Now about this ice freak…" Ciel started saying stuff about how they could apprehend this person, acting as if it was no big of a deal, but Sabastian could tell that the young master was worried. "Young master" Sebastian interrupted. "Yes, what is it?" Ciel asked, quite angry that Sebastian interrupted him "please, calm down my lord, the more you stress about this the less you will be able to focused on the task at hand, and do not worry, this person will not be able you harm you, I will not let them, it is one of the rules of the contract" Sebastian pointed out. Ciel sighed, finally giving in "I know, but if this person can freeze streets and even buildings, what's stopping them from freezing the hole of London?" Sabastian thought for a moment, but before he could respond, Ciel gave him an order "Sebastian, I want you to find this person and bring them here. I don't care how, just bring them here" Ciel all most yelled, but Sebastian paid no attention to it, and simply answered, with a small smile and bow, "Yes, my lord" and left the room to find the one with the ice.

Meanwhile, down in the streets of London, the ice was spreading. And it was spreading, not from a spell, but from a person. A girl. No older than 18. Her name was Elsa, she had pure white hair and skin almost as white. But she was not dangerous. See, 2 weeks earlier, Elsa found her in this strange place called London. She had no memory of how she came to be in this place, one minute she was in Arendelle, locked away in her room as usual, and the next, she wakes up in this strange place called London, but the one thing she did know was that her younger sister, Anna was not there. She had been searching ever since she got to London, but to no avail. Anna, was nowhere to be found. And because of that, Elsa was slowly losing control of her powers. She was freezing houses, streets and even horses hooves. She was terrified. And she was scared that someone was going to find her. And, no matter how much she hated the thought, she knew she was going to be found out soon.

"I have brought you your tea, my lord" Sebastian said as he entered Ciel's room. "So, have you found any leads as to who this ice person is?" Ciel asked with a hint of disgust in his voice, sipping on his tea "no, I'm sorry my lord, but this person has earned a unique name from the press" Sebastian replied, handing Ciel a copy of this morning's newspaper. And on the front, the main headline read, "The Snow Queen? How on earth do they know it's a girl?" "Well, apparently some people have spotted a girl hanging around some of the areas that have been covered in ice. I tried to find her but she was nowhere. I'm sorry my lord" "that's fine, just hurry up and find this person before they do some real damage" Ciel replied in his usual cold, angry voice "Of course, young master" Sebastian replied with a small bow, then left the room to find the one with the ice. Although, he already had a good idea on who it was. He just wasn't sure until now.

Elsa wondered threw the streets of London, being careful not to be too obvious to the ice that was appearing around on the buildings were from her. Although she knew that she would be found out sooner or later, she still tried to go unnoticed. Even though she was still wearing her ice dress that she made. But she had torn of the cape and managed to make it into a hood, using her powers to sew it together where she needed it, and the rest of the dress was now incurably dirty from living on the streets for a good two weeks and having to steel food (which she didn't like one bit) So, the once bright blue, beautiful dress, was now more like a dirty old rage. But that's what she wanted. She didn't want to stand out after all. But that wasn't going very well. Wherever she went, she would get mean and angry glances from everyone that she passed. And although there were many people looking at her everywhere she went, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched, like, stalker watched. So, every now-and-then, she would look around her and try to see who was watching her, but to no avail. Still, she could not shake the feeling off. So, she decided to turn in to an alleyway that was completely abandoned. At the end of the alleyway, it turned left behind some houses. And now, she was completely out of sight of the people. The only way someone could see her now was if they were on the roof, or if they followed her down the alleyway. And now, even though she was out sight, she still felt as if she was still being watched! So, she called out (not really hoping for an answer) "alright, whose there? And don't bother hiding, I know your there" she tried to hide the fear in her voice, but she knew she sounded scared. About a minute passed and still no respond. So, much angrier, she Pratley yelled "come out, now!" and still no answer. Just as she was about to yell out again, turning her anger instantly to fear, a hand clamped over her mouth preventing her from screaming, but before she could try to pry the hand away from her mouth, her hands were grabbed and forced behind her back then clamped in to cuffs that that completely covered them. She was able to bite the hand that was covering her mouth and was suddenly thrown to the floor, the hand that was clamped over her mouth being removed as well. Small frost patterns appeared as she hit the ground. She let out a gasp of pain as she landed on her side, and not being able to brace herself due to her hands being changed behind her back, it hurt a lot. After recovering from her fall, Elsa look up at the person who had bound her. Her eyes widened when she saw him. ' _Is he a butler_?' she thought. Not realising that she said it aloud instead of in her head. So she was surprised when he replied, with a small bow "No, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler" _'ok, so you are a butler'_ "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you manage to sneak up on me like that?" Elsa blurred out "please, all of your question will be answered at a later date" he simply answered, heading towards Elsa who was still laying on the floor. Once he got near her he knelt down so he was closer to her height. He pulled out a needle from his coat with a yellowish liquid in it. When Elsa saw it she started to squirm a lot, trying to back away from him. "Now, now, no need to fuss, it's just going to put you to sleep for a few hours, that's all. It won't hurt much, I promise." Once Sabastian said that, he grabbed Elsa's shoulder, to keep her still, than stuck the needle in the side of her neck and injected the liquid into Elsa's body. Before she could even fully react to the sharp pain, she was fast asleep. Once her body went limp, Sabastian let go of her shoulder, gently lying her down on the ground and checked his pocket watch. "Oh dear. 5:45pm already? That took longer than expected. If I don't get back home soon. Dinner will never be ready in time". And with that said, Sebastian picked up Elsa's limp body bridal style, and ran at an amazingly fast pace that no one saw them as they ran through town back home in time for dinner.

 _It was dark. All she could see was blackness. She couldn't even see her hand if it was right in front of her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out. There was an echo of her own voice but nothing more. So, she kept on calling, but there was still no acer. Then, there was a voice, barely a whisper, but clear. "Elsa" it called softly. "w-who's there?" Elsa called nervously. She was nerves because she could not find the source of the voice and that it sounded a lot like Anna. But the voice sounded scared, frightened. And that scared her too. "Anna? Is that you?" Elsa called nervously. "Elsa, help me" the voice called again, more desperately, but still soft. "Anna? Where are you? What's wrong!? Come out! Please answer me! " Elsa called out. Desperate to find out if her sister was ok. As Elsa was looking around the darkness, a door appeared out of nowhere and opened reviling a blinding white light. Thinking that Anna might be there, Elsa ran towards the door without a second thought. And was soon engulfed by the white light._

Elsa woke with a start. Her vision was blurry, and she has a sharp pain on the side of her neck. Wincing a bit at it, she slowly sat up on what seemed to be a bed, but much harder and only a small, thin cloth to act as a blanket. Once she sat up, she swung her legs off to the side the hard bed and placed her hands at her side. But she couldn't even see her hands, instead they were cuffs that completely covered them. She let out a gasp of surprise and brought her hands closer to her face so she could clearly see them. Due to her blurry vision, it was hard to see things if they weren't close. "w-what happened?" That was when all of the memories from the previse night came back, the alleyway, the butler and the needle. She tried to freeze off the cuffs, more despite to escape, but, not to her liking, they were ice prof, so she couldn't freeze them. But thankfully, although her hands were in cuffs, she wasn't changed to anything. So she could walk around the room. But it was very small. There was only room for the bed that she was in, a rather large wardrobe and a small side table. Although the room was small, it was bigger than a normal room. So she guessed that the house she was in was quite large as well, and probably belonged to a rich person. But who? Before she could dwell on the thought for much longer, the lock on the door clicked and in came a rather tall man dressed in black, Elsa's eyes widened when she saw him _'the butler'_ she thought, quite scared due to what he did to her last night. "Ah, I see you're awake. How did you sleep last night? Sorry about the bed. But my young master refused to let you sleep in the guest bedroom" he said. Acting as if he didn't just kidnap her last night "M-master?" Elsa asked. Wondering who he called 'master' "Yes, Ciel Phamtomhive, head of the Phamtomhive manner and the Funtom Company. Surly you've heard of him?" "n-no. Um, W-were am I?" Elsa asked. Surprised at how scared she was. "Why, you are in the Phamtomhive manna" he replied with, for some reason, a small bow and a devilish grin that made Elsa, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, curl up on the furthest corner away from him in fear. Sebastian, who completely ignored Elsa's move of fear, said, as clam as ever, "now, my young master is waiting for you in the Drawing room. If you would please follow me" he a gestor for her to follow towards the oped door. But Elsa made no move to follow him. She simply gave him a death glare that said ' _I'm not going anywhere with you'_. Sebastian heaved a sigh with a look of pretend sadness and, with the same amount of fake sadness in his voice, said "looks like I will have to bring the young master down here to you instead. He will not be pleased, he does not like coming down here" then walked out of the room, closed the door, locked it than left to go get his young master. Leaving Elsa scared out of her mind as to who this 'young master' could be.

After Sebastian left Elsa to find his young master, he started to think of how to explain to him that he would have to go down there himself to talk to her. And before he knew it, he was at the drawing room, where Ciel was waiting for him. When he walked in, Ciel was sitting in a chair facing a chess board with anther chair on the other side. You could tell he was waiting to question Elsa about why, and how, she was freezing London. "Young master" "oh, there you are. I was starting to wonder wh-"Ciel started but then realised that Elsa was not there. Quickly standing up from where he was sitting, yelled "Where is she?! Don't tell me she got away!" "No, my lord. She hasn't escaped. She was simply refusing to come out to meet you" "I don't care if she is refusing to come out, she-" "young master" Sebastian interrupted "please try to understand. If we want to get information from her, we need her to trust us. That is why I didn't force her to come out. We need her to think that we are not the enemy" after thinking about Sebastian's words carefully. He heaved a sigh and said, in a much calmer tone, "I suppose your right. Well, come on. I guess we will have to go down there instead" he said, than started on his way down to the cellar were Elsa was kept, followed by a slightly surprised Sebastian.

 _'_ _I have to get out of here'_ that was the only thought going through Elsa's head as she passed back and forth in front of the bed. She was so scared that even though she was wearing ice proof cuffs, the room was completely frozen over. And to be honest, she wouldn't be surprised if she had frozen at least half of the manner. ' _Well, looks like I'm not going anywhere any time soon'_ she thought. Looking at the iced over room _. 'No, I will get out of here. I just, I just have to think of a plan'_ she thought. So, with a bit of new confidence, she started to think of a plan of escape.

As Sebastian and Ciel walked down to the room that Elsa was in- which was Pratley in the basement of the house but not underground- the temperature was dropping, fast. "Why is it so cold down here? It's not underground" Ciel asked, rubbing his arms to try and save some warmth "Yes, it is strange" Sebastian agreed. But the cold didn't seem to bother him as he walked on. Then, Ciel remembered something, and stopped short. "Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked "you said she could create ice at will, right?" Ciel asked, completely ignoring Sebastian's question "Yes, my lord. But she was wearing the ice proof cuffs that you requested. I made them myself" that was when Sebastian realised what the young master was hinting at. He gave a worried glance to Ciel. "We better hurry and get down there before she freezes the mansion" Ciel said as he started running down the now frozen hall.

A plan of escape. That's what Elsa wanted, and that's what she got. Her plan was to Pratley just freeze all of the walls that made up her room so they would shatter, and she would be able to make a run for it. She wasn't too worried about the cuffs that were locked on her hands though. She could deal with that after she was out of this place. So far, the room was frozen but not frozen enough. It wasn't cold enough to shatter yet. It was taking a while because her hands were in cuffs. If they weren't, than she could shatter the walls easily. But her hands were her main source of power. So it was hard. Elsa was so focused on freezing the walls that she didn't even notice the heavy footsteps, the yelling or (surprisingly) the sound of a statue being thrown at the frozen door then shattering on impact. She was only brought back to her scences when a young, kind but scared, male voice called out. "Elsa, please stop this!" _'What? How do they know my name?'_ Elsa thought. ' _Have they been studying me? No, that's not possible. I've never been hear in my life, so there wouldn't, no, shouldn't be any record of me. Right?'_ back in Arendelle, the only way there was a file or record of someone was if they has been living there for a while and they bought a house or something like that. So there couldn't be a record of her. Now that she had been brought out of her focused state, she could hear all of the commotion going on outside of her door. There was a lot of yelling and heavy footsteps of people running around trying to open the frozen over door. But she couldn't exactly hear what people were saying over the commotion. To her, it just sounded like muffled voices and yells. The only words to stand out to her, were 6 small words from whom she assumed was the master of the manna. "Sebastian, kick the door down, NOW!" at first, Elsa was surprised at how rude he was, and how young he sounded. But she realised what he said a bit too late. Only just managing to duck behind the bed and shield herself before the door was kicked down and shattering as soon as it hit the ground, being weekend from the harsh kick just moments before. After recovering from the shattering of the door, she heard someone (the master she guessed) yell at Sebastian to grab her. Witch he did not hesitate to do. For he instantly grabbed her by the back collar of her dress and forced her to her feet, before she could fight back, he once again grabbed her already cuffed hands and forced them behind her back. ' _Not again'_ she thought. This was turning out a lot like that night in the alleyway. Which was a night she didn't want to remember. That was when she realised that there were four other people standing at the door. One girl and three guys. The girl had pinkish-reddish hair, with gasses that had a white tint to them so you couldn't see her eyes. The tag on her dress said ' _Mey-rin, housemaid'_. The dress she was wearing a maids dress. The tallest of the boys looked in his mid-to-early twenty's with an un-lit cigarette in his mouth. And by the looks of it, he never lit it. He was also wearing made like cloths, and actually looked like he worked in the kitchen. The tag on his top said 'Baldroy, chef'. One of the other boy looked no older then maybe 12-14 years old, he had blond hair and five, red hair pins to hold his fringe out of his face. Two on the left and three on the right. His tag said 'Finnian, Gardener'. That was when Elsa realised that he was the one that asked her to stop. But the one that surprised her the most was the youngest, and shortest looking of them all. He had midnight blue hair, the same blue eyes, and for some reason he wore an eye patch over his left eye. But he was defiantly not a servant, since he was wearing very noble looking clothes. He but he had no name tag so she didn't know his name. Elsa guessed that he was the master of the house. ' _But he's so young, how could he be the master of the house?'_ she was brought back to reality when Sebastian gave her a slight shove forward. A gestor for her to start walking, which she did without a fight so she wouldn't start anymore trouble. On her way out the door, the three maids moved out of the way, but the master of the house didn't move an inch. So she was forced to stop. Elsa was now face to face with him, well, sort-of. He was at least one foot shorter than her, so she had to look down a bit. His eyes, (well, his right eye), they weren't the happy, full of joy eyes that she was used to. Instead, they were cold and full of hate. "So, this is the Snow Queen?' he asked. His voice, Elsa noticed, was also cold and very noble. For someone so young it was surprising. Even for Elsa. Being a royal herself. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied. With a small bow of the head and a small smile on his lips. Elsa had almost forgotten that he was restraining her. "Good. Now, take her down to the drawing room. I'll be there soon." He replied. Still in his cold voice. "Yes, my lord" was all that Sebastian said as he proceeded to lead Elsa past Ciel with one hand on her shoulder and the other holding her cuffed hands behind her back. When Elsa realised that he was taking her away, she did not go without a fight this time. "Wait, were are we going? No! I'm not going anywhere with you! Let me go this instance! You have no right!" Elsa yelled. Completing forgetting that she was not in Arendelle anymore. She continued to struggle against Sebastian. But he was a lot stronger then he looked. Not even breaking a sweat as Elsa used all of her strength to break free. "Man, how strong are you?" Elsa asked through breaths. Using a lot of energy to try and break free really took a lot of breath out of her. "Yes. Well, you also do have a lot more strength then it appears. Anyone else and you would have escaped" _'anyone else? What does he mean by that?'_ the way he said that. It made Elsa think that he was hinting that he was not human. And now that Elsa thought about, there were a lot of things that pointed out that he wasn't human after all. Like how he managed to kick open the door that no one else could. Even when a statue was, somehow, thrown at the door without even leaving a scratch. And how he didn't even seem to be trying at all as Elsa used all of her strength to escape his grip. Now Elsa was seriously starting to question if he was even human. ' _Is he even human_?' she thought. Elsa was so lost in thought-again- that she didn't even realise that they had already reached the drawing room. She only realised when Sebastian made her stop and actually let go of one of Elsa's hands just so he could open the door. But when she tried to move her now free hand, she found that she was still bound. Elsa was surprised at first but realised that Sebastian had managed to put a lock of some sort on the loops on the end of her cuffs. Elsa cursed at herself under her breath for not paying more attention while Sebastian had her restrained. Once Sebastian had opened the door he didn't even have to give Elsa a slight shove or tell her to move. She just started walking into the room as soon as the door was opened and Sebastian moved out of the way. At first, even Sebastian was surprised. But quickly realised that she didn't want to cause any more trouble and quickly followed her in so she couldn't do anything. As Elsa walked in the room, she kept her head lowered out of pure shame, shame of letting herself, a queen, being captured by someone. Elsa only looked up when she was near the middle of the room. When she did, she noticed two chairs facing a small coffee table with a chess board. All of the pieces were unmoved. When she was sure Sebastian wasn't looking right at her, she gave him a sideways glance. She was only looking at him so she could take in what he looks like. Just in case she was to some day run into him again, she would recognise him. Once she was sure that she would recognise him, she asked, in the calmest voice she could muster "So, what are we doing in here?" Sebastian seemed a bit surprised at first at her boldness, but it was gone as soon as it came. And he smirked again. "We are waiting for the young master. He should be hear shortly" now Elsa was starting to get annoyed at how Sebastian always calls him 'young master' and 'my lord' and stuff like that. "Why do you always call him 'young master'? Doesn't he have a name?!" Elsa hadn't even realised that she was basically yelling at him until she was finished. When she did, she gasped and gave a quick, worried glance at Sebastian. But he didn't look mad. He just had his usual smirk. A few minutes ago, Sebastian had surprising let go of Elsa's hands once he had closed the door, though they were still bound behind her back, and started pouring some tea on a small table near the door. It felt like an eternity before Sebastian finally replied. "Yes, he does have a name. It's Ciel Phamtomhive. Also known as 'The Queens Guard Dog'." "Wait, he's the Queens Guard Dog? I've heard that name somewhere" Elsa asked, mumbling the last part to herself. "Ah, young master. Our gest has been wanting to ask you quite a lot of questions, some I think you would be more suitable to answering" it took Elsa a few seconds to realise what Sebastian was talking about. When she did, she quickly turned around to face the door. Only to see the kid that Sebastian called 'young master'. Ciel? Was it? She couldn't even remember. She hadn't even notice him walk in the room. "Is that so?" he asked. You could tell by the dullness in his voice that he didn't even really care, or he was just rude. ' _I'd put my money on rude'_ Elsa said to herself. She let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ciel snapped.

"Nothing, nothing" Elsa quickly responded. Surprised at how much calmer she felt. Although Ciel glared at her, he huffed and took a set on the opposite side of the table. Not commenting any further about it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down"

 _'_ _Well, better get this over and done with'_


End file.
